Glimpses
by HellonHeels44
Summary: Pre canon. Just a glimpse in to Andy and Sharon's shared past. Not sure if this will be a one off or multi-chapter but I'm going to attempt to finish Conversations before I add anything to this, regardless! Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

She pushed another bobby pin in to the bun on the back of her head and reached down to buckle the thick belt hanging at her waist. Her uniform fit a little looser than the last time she'd had it on-maybe keeping up with two teenagers was beneficial after all. She liked her uniform. It was safe. It made her one of many, instead of the bitch that called everyone out. She hated it, too. Every time she wore her uniform it was for a funeral. Today would be no different. Another coffin, another flag, another gun salute. It was always the same and it never got easier, burying your friends. They were the invincible few, they protected one of the toughest cities in America. They weren't supposed to fall; they weren't supposed to die. Funerals always made her feel like a hypocrite. She hadn't seen active duty in the force since her kids were born. Putting on the uniform and honoring her fallen 'partners' felt like a sham; they weren't her partners. It was them against her, she knew that. She straightened her badge on her hip and grabbed her cap, taking one last look in the mirror before she closed her cabinet and stepped out of her office.

* * *

He couldn't help but watch her as she stood at attention, honoring his partner. She held perfectly straight; she knew what she was doing for an officer who never left her office. She held her hand against her forehead as she paid tribute, but he was focused on her eyes. There was something deep and dark in them, something troubled. Surely the fallen officer hadn't caused her this much pain. He wasn't even sure it was possible for her to care for anyone on the force; after all her entire job revolved around making them suspects, questioning then like common criminals. Use of force. Of course he'd used force. The bastards shot his partner, he was going to stop them come hell or high water. How she had the nerve to question that was beyond him. Still, there she stood, tears gleaming on her cheeks as they rolled down her face. He turned away. He couldn't bare to look at her, standing there pretending to care that he was dead.

* * *

She sat in the corner fiddling with the hem of her black dress as everyone else chatted and reminisced. She was exhausted, she didn't want to be there, but his sister had asked-demanded, really, that she attend the wake. She sipped her glass of white wine and stared at the wall, her long red hair now falling in her face. She knew no one would speak to her, especially not with the active FID case against Lieutenant Flynn. Being here was torture. She wanted to go home and cry, bury her head under her blankets and give up on life for a few days. She didn't want to face her job tomorrow. She didn't want to question Andy, she didn't want to talk about Richard. She wasn't sure she'd manage to hold it together if she had to hear his name again. She drained her glass and walked to the bar for another. Her mother would pick her up soon-she refused to let her drive herself today. For now, though, she could drown her sorrows in the bottom of a bottle and ignore her fellow officers as they looked at her like she was an intruder.

* * *

It bothered him that she was there. She had no right to be there, no reason for sitting in the corner crying like she'd cared about Richard. He watched her as she spun her wine glass carefully on the table, ignoring everybody around her. Maybe he could talk to her, figure out why she was there, pretending to give a damn. Then again, talking to her had never been a pleasant experience and not really one he wanted to have today. He had just buried his best friend, his partner since he was a rookie. The last person he wanted to see was the woman who was questioning that. Richard had died honorably and Flynn had tried to defend him. Sharon Raydor stepping in to call him out was unacceptable in his head. What was worse, though, was her sitting there in that corner, crying. She'd cried since she showed up. It was obvious she was trying to hide it, but she wasn't doing that very well. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were stained with her tears. She looked beyond miserable-she looked broken. Flynn couldn't help but feel like he had missed something.

* * *

Sharon stared down at her left hand as she sat on the curb, waiting for her Mother to pull up. She simply couldn't stay in that restaurant anymore. She couldn't take one more glare from Andy Flynn. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be going home to an empty bed, she was supposed to be going home to him, sitting up waiting for her with her kids. The day had taken its toll on her; her once pristine make up was all but washed off her face and her hair had started to curl from the moisture in the night air. She'd started the day strong and unwavering in her uniform; now here she was, reduced to tears, sitting in the gutter in her tight black dress. She knew his sister was only trying to help when she gave her the ring after Richard had been shot. Still, Sharon wished she never known he was going to ask. Somehow being his grieving girlfriend felt better than being his almost fiancée. Knowing she'd never hear him say her name again, never have to face Andy or the rest of the force to tell him they were together, never wear the ring he bought, it was all too much. She crouched lower on the curb and hugged her torso tight to her knees, wanting to disappear. Tomorrow she would have to put a brave face on and interview Andy whether she liked it or not. Tonight, though, all she had to do was miss Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask and you shall receive? Just felt more inspired to write this one today!**

Sharon laid in bed, her arm resting across the empty space next to her. She felt bad for having fallen asleep so easily, but the funeral and the wake had exhausted her. It had been a full week since she had to identify Richard in the morgue, but her bed still felt strangely cool without him in it. She rolled over and hugged the covers tight to her body, unable to fathom having to go to work today. Andy Flynn would no doubt give her hell. If only he knew the hell she was already going through.

* * *

Andy watched as the woman walked in to the conference room where he'd been waiting for her. Her hair was a mess of curls and she had a long, soft cardigan on, but her eyes were circled with black rings. She looked completely wrung out as she sat at the table and tossed her notepad down, clearly wanting to be anywhere but where she was. What the hell had made her so miserable lately? This was not the Sharon Raydor that Andy was so accustomed to. Where were her stilettos and her perfectly coifed bangs? Where was the tight suit and the impeccable make up? Something had surely gotten under the ice queen's skin and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Sharon eyed him as she took the cap off her pen to begin her interview. She didn't want to do it at all, so getting it over as quickly as possible was preferable. She hated that he kept staring at her. She knew she looked like hell. She didn't care-she felt like hell. She also knew that at any moment Andy could hurt her. All he'd have to do was say she didn't care about Richard-and she knew he'd say it.

* * *

"Good morning, Lieutenant Flynn." There was an air of caution in her voice as she spoke, looking down at her notepad instead of at the man sitting across from her.

"Good morning yourself," he mumbled, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. She was going to play it cool-ok, fine. So could he.

Sharon reached up and grabbed the diamond ring dangling around her neck. She couldn't bring herself to wear it on her hand, but she wanted it close to her, especially today. She laced her index finger through the ring as she tried to keep her cool with Andy.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I know this entire case is difficult for you, lieutenant Flynn, and I want to assure you I will do everything in my power to get it closed quickly, whatever the outcome may be."

"Whatever the outcome may be?" Andy snapped, losing his temper a lot faster than he thought he would. "There is ONE outcome, sergeant, and that is the conclusion that I didn't do anything wrong. The suspect hit me and shot Richard. In case you didn't notice, he's dead now. I had every right to use my weapon-I had every right to kill the smug little bastard, too, but I didn't."

Sharon winced. She knew this was going to be difficult, but she'd forgotten how crass Andy could be. She ran her hand over her forehead and took a deep breath to steady herself, willing herself not to get teary-eyed.

"Look, lieutenant Flynn. I understand you just lost your partner. In fact, I get that better than you think I might, but that isn't an excuse to make this harder on everyone. This is my JOB. I have to clear your name and ensure that Richard Williamson keeps the honor he was buried with. Despite what you think, I am not against you. I do not want to see you walk out of these doors with a stain on your record, so for once in your life why don't you just cooperate with me or _shut up_ so we can get this over with?"

Andy crossed his arms and sighed. He didn't appreciate being yelled at by her, but he was curious about her statement. "What do you mean you get it better than I might think?"

Sharon looked up at the ceiling. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell Flynn, not now, and she didn't want to discuss Richard. She wouldn't be able to keep her composure for long at this rate.

"I mean that we all lost something last week when lieutenant Williamson was shot. Perhaps it was something more important to some than others, but you can trust me when I say that his loss has been felt. Deeply."

"Deeply?" Andy growled, leaning towards her on the table. "Deeply as in you lost your ability to scold him for use of force because he died too soon, so you've got to take it out on me, deeply? Gee, how sorry I am for you, sergeant. Of course I'll participate in your little witch-hunt now. That's all you needed to say." Andy hadn't quite meant to yell at her but he couldn't help himself. Her questions, her whole damn case was wrong. He hadn't done anything except defend his partner and he didn't want to deal with her ridiculous rulebook, slap on the wrist case.

Sharon sat quietly, stunned. There was nothing she could say to him to make him feel better without giving herself away. She could feel herself falling apart and couldn't get out of the room too soon, but she had to wrap up this interview.

"Fine. Don't cooperate. I don't really give a damn.," She snapped, slamming her pen down against the desk. She pushed her hair out of her face, tears in her eyes. "You are nothing but a pompous, selfish, self righteous asshole. If you really wanted to clear Richa-" she caught herself and swallowed hard. He wasn't Richard at work. He was lieutenant Williamson. Her slip up sobered her and she folded her hands in her lap, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

"Just go, lieutenant Flynn. You're done here."

Andy watched her for a moment, his argument completely deflated by her tears. "Sergeant, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he was cut short by her raised voice.

"Just STOP." She snapped, wiping the tears from her face. "This interview is over. I will see you some other time, Lieutenant Flynn."

With that, Sharon stormed out of the room, leaving her belongings behind her. She'd come back for them some other time; most the notes weren't important anyway. She needed to get away from Andy. She needed to get out of the police department. She couldn't very well ask her boss if she could leave while she was crying, so she locked herself in her office instead. She closed the door and slid against it, resting her head against her knees as she sat crumpled on the floor, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

Andy sat at the conference table, completely taken aback by Sharon's reaction. Normally she took his antagonizing in stride, but today she was just a different animal. He actually felt bad for making her so upset-something he didn't think was possible with Darth Raydor. "Huh.." he muttered, shaking his head. He grabbed her notebook and her pen, taking it back to his office with him. It gave him an excuse to talk to her later, which was something he felt he absolutely had to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, everyone, for the amazing responses you've left! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

Sharon sat in her office, not wanting to go home. It was after seven but her Mom had the kids for the weekend so she could catch a break, get some sleep, and properly grieve. She was grateful for it, but she couldn't force herself to go home to an empty house. She wrapped her cardigan tighter around her and took a sip of her tea, then returned to the notes splayed out across her desk. A couple more hours of paperwork and this case against Andy Flynn would be closed. She could put it to rest and forget he existed except for the occasional run in, but even those times were rare. She was looking forward to having him out of her life.

* * *

Andy held the manila envelope in his arms as he sauntered down the hall to IA. Surely everyone in the department would be gone now and he could just drop her things in her box on her office door. He'd stayed late to finish up the paper work for the last murder case and wanted to get rid of her things as quietly as possible. Seeing her again would no doubt be unpleasant, so he wanted to avoid it if he could. He was shocked to see her door open and her lamp on when he turned the corner, but not as shocked as he was to see her, sitting there next to her lamp. Damn. Now he'd have to talk to her. He knocked on her door, then stepped inside awkwardly, unsure of what to say to her. He knew he'd hurt her, somehow, earlier in the week. He still wasn't sure how, but she was so upset it took him off guard.

"Hi there, sergeant," he muttered, now thinking he should have just sent her damn notebook through the office mail.

Sharon looked up and couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. He was the just about the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello, lieutenant Flynn. Can I help you?" Her voice was clipped, an air of impatience to it as she stared him down.

_Ok, so she's still mad,_ he noted to himself. Maybe an apology really was necessary, but god, he didn't want to say it. "I just, uh-you left your things behind earlier. Thought you'd need your notes eventually." He motioned to the envelope in his hands, setting it down on her desk.

"Oh, of course. Thank you for bringing it back." She was going to stay all business. She looked back down at her notes, waiting-wishing he would leave.

"Look, sergeant…" he hesitated. He was great at being a smart ass but he sucked at apologies. Sharon looked up, clearly already sick of him in her office.

"Yes?" she questioned, that classic Darth Raydor tone heavy in her voice.

"I just wanted to uh… to say I'm sorry for earlier. I know you have a job to do and I, uh... I know I took it too far. I'm just not used to- not used to Richard being gone yet. We went through a lot together. I'm just not ready to talk about him in the past. Its not your fault, and I shouldn't have yelled at you." Andy all but choked on the last sentence, shuffling awkwardly as he avoided eye contact with her.

Sharon straightened in her chair, focused on fixing her cardigan rather than looking back at him. Her hands quickly found the diamond ring around her neck and she took a deep breath, trying not to get emotional again. It was no use, really. Everything made her cry this past week, and she figured it would probably continue to happen for a while.

"I appreciate that, Lieutenant Flynn…" she sighed, trying to keep it together. "Lieutenant Williamson was a, uh, a wonderful man. I know everyone will miss…will miss him." Sharon rested her head in her hands, the tears already starting. She thought maybe, eventually, her tear ducts would just dry out, but no such luck yet.

Andy sat down in a chair across from her desk, lost in thought. He looked at her for a long moment as she fiddled with the ring, then sighed. "Did you know Richard? Well, I mean? I guess I should know that…but we always had other things to talk about."

Sharon wasn't sure if she should open up to him or not. Andy had been Richard's best friend. If anyone would understand missing him, it would be Andy, but still. He'd been so horrible to her so many times for no good reason, she wasn't sure she could afford to make herself vulnerable with him. She didn't want to lie to him, either.

"Yes, I was close to Richard." She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Whatever her relationship with Richard was, Andy couldn't deny that his death had obviously affected her, maybe more deeply than it affected him. He didn't want to push her in to talking, but he felt sorry for her. Even he could recognize it had to be hard to suffer like that and have no allies at work, no one to lean on.

"How did you know him, if you don't mind my asking? If it's too much, I get it…" he trailed off, staring at the wall. Somehow Sharon wasn't so terrible in this setting.

"Well…." Sharon didn't even know how to begin to tell Andy what they were. Surely Andy had to know he'd been dating someone, but what if he didn't? "We were very close." She twirled the diamond ring in her fingers, searching for the right words. "We uh… I can't sugar coat this, lieutenant. I guess you could call me his girlfriend, but that seems a little shallow for what was going on."

Andy's eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't mean to scoff, but he knew he had. Sharon Raydor was the feisty redhead Richard always talked about-the love of his life? "Oh… of course. It all fits, really." He let out a small laugh, shaking his head. Leave it to Richard to pull a fast one on him, even after he was gone.

"It all fits?" Sharon did not appreciate Andy's laughter, but she guessed it was better than yelling. All in all, she'd take it over pretty much any other reaction Andy could've given her.

"Richard talked about you A LOT. He just never used your name. Always told me I wouldn't approve if I knew it," he grinned at her, crossing his arms as he stretched out in the chair.

"Ah, well, at least he was sensitive." She rolled her eyes, but Andy could see the tiniest hint of a smile forming on her lips. She could hear Richard's exact tone-it was so something he would say.

Andy stared down at his hands, the fact that his best friend was gone hitting him hard again. "I guess I really do owe you an apology… a lot of apologies, actually," he muttered, pressing his palms in to each other.

Sharon leaned her head back against her chair and closed her eyes. She missed him so much her body physically ached. "You don't owe me anything, lieutenant. I know my position on this force. It's my job to not be liked-or at least it is in this jurisdiction. I get that. At this point, I'm suspicious of people who _are_ nice to me."

Andy shook his head. He had totally underestimated the person Sharon Raydor was. The woman his best friend loved was warm, cultured, funny, sweet. Nothing like the woman he'd painted this sergeant in FID to be. He felt like a jerk and an idiot.

"No, I do owe you an apology. I can't pretend I ever liked you before tonight, and I don't agree with a lot of what you do. But you made Richard seem like the happiest man alive. He never had a bad thing to say about this woman he was dating. If you're that woman then I'm an ass, and I owe you a thousand apologies-most of all for the way I've treated you the last few days."

Sharon nodded, the tears finally falling down her cheeks again. It was nice to let it out, and it was a relief that someone at work finally knew how much this had all affected her. It was nice, most of all, to hear someone else recognize that she loved Richard as much, if not more, than everyone else did. Sharon brought her hands to her eyes, a sob escaping her lips before she could help it. Andy watched her for a moment, contemplating what to do. Finally, he stood and moved around the desk.

"Come here," he said quietly, taking one of her hands in his and pulling up so she would stand. No, it wouldn't necessarily be pleasant for him, but she obviously needed a hug. She followed his directions and stood, burying her face in his chest, finally letting herself go. Sharon stood and hugged him and cried hard for what seemed like hours. Andy rested his hand in her hair, letting her do it. He couldn't say he liked her yet or that he agreed with what she did in the office, but he knew that Richard would do the same thing if the tables were turned and right now comforting her was more important than being comfortable himself.

Finally Sharon pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry I did that.." she muttered, trying desperately to hide her now puffy tear stained face.

"Its not a problem at all, Sharon." He was serious when he said it. "I'm just sorry I couldn't recognize how much you were hurt at the funeral and at the wake."

Sharon choked back another sob, willing herself to knock it off. Part of why she hadn't allowed herself to start crying again earlier was the fear that she simply couldn't stop at this point. "Its ok…I didn't expect anyone to. If it weren't for his family insisting, I wouldn't have gone at all." It was obvious she was trying desperately to compose herself.

Andy handed her a tissue off her desk and rubbed her back. "Look, you're exhausted. Have you eaten today?"

Sharon shook her head, wiping the mascara from under her eyes as best as she could.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do. I'm going to get you something to eat and I'm going to take you home. There's no reason for you to be driving in this state and you need to get out of this place. We'll get some food in you and then you can sleep."

She was grateful, but slightly taken aback by Andy's sudden command. Few people ordered her around. All she could do was nod.

"Good. Glad you didn't argue with me," Andy smiled gently, grabbing what he presumed was her handbag off the conference table. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, switching the lights off as he led her out of her office.

Once in the car, Sharon leaned her head against the seat and stared out the window, too exhausted and sad to do anything else. Part of her couldn't help but be skeptical of Andy's kindness, but she was honestly just too tired to fight it. Another part of her thought maybe, just maybe, she'd underestimated Andy as much as he had underestimated her. Perhaps if Richard could trust him, she could too, at least for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been nearly a month since Richard's passing and Andy hadn't really seen Sharon since the night he drove her home. He had to admit she'd been on his mind a lot. Though he knew what it was like to lose his best friend, he didn't know what it was like to lose his love. He was thankful every day that his wife was safe at home day after day, raising their kids while he risked his life on a regular basis. He took another sip of his vodka cranberry as he contemplated the whole situation. Maybe in a different world they all could have ended up friends; he could have gotten to know Sharon and maybe even liked her. She was similar to his wife; they surely would have been friends. He sighed, trying to shake the what-ifs out of his head. Richard was dead and Sharon Raydor would never be his friend. He finished his second drink and ordered another, not ready to leave the bar for his home yet.

* * *

Sharon sat in her camping chair, a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she watched her son's soccer game. It was nearly June but the evenings were still chilly and she pulled the blanket tighter around herself as she shouted in celebration of a goal made. She still missed Richard with everything she had, but she had found life a little easier to live lately; the kid's summer activities were picking up between her daughter's cheerleading camps and her son's tournament team and she was slammed at work. If she was honest, she didn't have much time to think about herself or Richard and that was the way she preferred it.

She relaxed back in her chair as her son came off the field for half time, dropping at her feet in a hot, exhausted heap.

"Did you see that goal, Mom?!" He asked excitedly as she handed him his water bottle.

Sharon grinned back at him, mussing his hair even though he was covered in sweat. "I did. It was excellent!" Jake leaned against her chair, resting before he had to go back on the field, both of them basking in the quiet sounds of the other families chit chatting across the field as the sun began to set. She relished these moments with her kids; it seemed like they were becoming few and far between now that they were both teenagers.

The sudden sounds of tires screeching and glass breaking behind her caused Sharon to practically leap out of her chair.

"Stay put and call 911." She commanded her son, and she was up and running towards the accident on the main road before she could even process what had happened. Her breath caught heavy in her chest as she approached the scene. The tan under cover cruiser looked strikingly familiar. _Andy. _She rushed to the driver's side of the car in back, confirming that it was in fact Lieutenant Flynn. Her heart sank in to her stomach as she surveyed the scene.

"Lieutenant Flynn, can you move? Can you get out of the car?" she asked as she peered through the driver-side window. He looked disoriented, but at least he was awake.

Andy nodded and pushed the door open, stumbling as he stepped out of the car. "I'm fine sergeant, I'm fine…" he muttered, not daring to meet her eyes. He used all his concentration to walk to the curb and sit down, rubbing his head. He'd smacked it pretty hard and he'd cut his arm on something, but all in all he wasn't terribly injured. Sharon contented herself with leaving Andy on the curb as she moved to the car in front of his, the back end of it nearly completely smashed in. Sharon moved quickly, opening the passenger side door as the window wasn't rolled down.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Sharon questioned as she undid the woman's seatbelt for her, "Can you get out of the car?"

The woman looked up at Sharon and sighed. She was older, at least sixty-five or seventy. "I think I'm alright," she muttered, moving to step out of the car. "Who are you?" she asked as she adjusted herself rather painfully in her seat. Her leg hurt. A lot.

Sharon reached her arm out to help the woman up. "I'm sergeant Sharon Raydor with the LAPD. There are more police and an ambulance on their way. Its important we move you away from the cars if you're able should there be any flammable liquids leaking in either vehicle."

The woman seemed contented with Sharon's answer and attempted to stand, with quite a bit of trouble. "My leg, it hurts quite a lot," She said quietly, putting most of her weight on Sharon. Luckily Sharon could move her with little trouble. Maybe she still had her strength from her academy days after all.

"I'm just going to help you sit down here and we will wait for the ambulance," Sharon managed her most friendly voice as she helped the woman sit, keeping her eyes on Flynn the whole time. Something wasn't right with him. He looked a little too out of it.

Sharon eyed him again, then moved to the passenger side of both cares to pull the registration for each. If there was one thing she was good at it was thinking on her toes. She grabbed the older woman's handbag from the front seat as well and walked back to the injured parties sitting on the curb. "Here's your purse, ma'am. I've put your registration information inside it, I hope you don't mind." The woman shook her head as she took her purse, smiling weakly back at Sharon.

"Andy, are you alright?" she asked Andy again as she sat down next to him on the curb. "Did you hit your head very hard?"

Andy turned his head away from her, not wanting her to smell the alcohol on his breath. He'd been skating by all right with his drinking habits until tonight, but he knew everything was about to change. "I'm fine, sergeant." He muttered, crossing his arms over his knees.

Sharon didn't dare question him; she was afraid she didn't want to know the truth. They all sat in silence for a moment while they waited for the ambulance and fire department to arrive. When she heard the sirens Sharon jumped up, ready to speak to the reporting officer.

As the police and paramedics approached, Sharon couldn't help the lump forming in her throat. She knew without asking that Andy had been drinking and she didn't know how to get him out of this one. Luckily for her this didn't technically have to count as use of force because even though he was in his squad car, he wasn't pursuing a suspect. _Thank goodness for small favors _she muttered under her breath as a young police officer approached her.

"Good evening, ma'am. I'm sergeant Daniels. Can you tell me what happened here tonight while the paramedics take a look at these guys?"

Sharon nodded pleasantly. It was nice to see another young female officer on the force. She'd easily won the role of women's coordinator when she went up for it-it was nice to see her efforts to recruit more women were paying off.

"Good evening, sergeant Daniels. I'm sergeant Raydor. I was watching my son's soccer game over on that field when I heard a loud crash behind me. I had my son call 911 while I came over there to help. The man was in the tan cruiser, the woman in the black BMW. I was able to get both of them out of their cars and to a safe spot, but neither has said much. I didn't witness the moment of impact, unfortunately."

Sergeant Daniels nodded her head as she took notes, "Thank you for this. Both parties seem a little banged up so we'll have to take them both down to the hospital. I'll collect their statements there. If you can write down your contact information, you're free to go."

Sharon smiled and nodded. This girl played by the books-didn't cut any corners simply because Sharon had introduced herself as one of the force. She liked that. "Of course. Seeing as the man is a friend, do you mind terrible if I follow behind to the hospital?"

"Not at all," sergeant Daniels nodded in approval, then handed Sharon a slip of paper to write her details on. "We'll see you at the hospital then," she smiled, taking the completed paper and clipping it to the rest of the stack of papers she was carrying. Sharon smiled one last time and turned around to go find her son. She hoped it wouldn't be too long of an evening, but she felt she just had to go to the hospital to make sure Andy was all right. Richard would have wanted her to.


End file.
